


Who Can Love You Like Me?

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, First Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Songfic, Tender Sex, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Request: John/Dean, con, incest. Just some good ol'-fashioned father-on-son loving. Consensual, loving, hot and steamy sex. Dean can be of legal age, or slightly younger, as long as he's old and mature enough to consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Can Love You Like Me?

Loyalty and honor have made him never question an order, and respect makes him say, ‘Yes Sir.’ It’s the pride in his father’s eyes which makes him feel loved and the unconditional love of his father makes his heart swell with emotion. Knowing his father is by his side when he is in the grips of a bloody battle allows his spirit to carry on when all he wants to do is crumble. He is not alone in this Supernatural fight; his father has his back and will always be there for him when he needs him. Dean is his father’s son and his place is now and forever by John’s side.

“I wanna tease you, I wanna please you. I wanna show you, baby, that I need you.” John sings softly as he tugs Dean’s boxers off, tossing them behind him. His heated eyes gaze down at the beauty lying nude and gorgeous under him, freckles kissing pale skin. 

He presses his body to his baby boy’s and grinds on him as he hums, “I want your body, ‘til the very last drop. I want you to holler, when you want me to stop.” He pauses for a brief kiss, sighing happily when his beautiful boy palms his cheeks and returns the affection, kissing him heatedly. 

“Please Daddy,” Dean begs breathlessly. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me long and hard. Please, Daddy.” His voice is saturated with sex and passion as John sweetly kisses his cheek and his lips, his Daddy’s mouth beautifully pink and marking every adorably cute freckle they find. Dean squirms and pants breathlessly, lying limp and trying not to squirm as his daddy kisses his body. 

“Who can love you like me?” John purrs, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. He is kind, kissing Dean's pretty pink lips softly, sweet and loving while he rolls his hips, humming the song, slowly thrusting up and down on Dean, grinding their cock's together. “Who can sex you like me?” 

Dean shakes, whining “Nobody. Nobody, but you.” He is unable to deny the pleasure as their dicks rut, slicking wet and sticky on his skin. He was so close to coming already, but he didn’t want the pleasure to claim him like this; he wanted his daddy inside him, and every time John’s dick thrusts alongside his manhood, the pleasure zipping through him burns hotter. He begged for John to make love to him, desperate to find relief from the constant stimulation of their bodies grinding together in an orgy of the flesh. 

John nuzzles Dean’s neck and smirks at the shiver he feels his son shudder. He reaches out, wrapping a hand around Dean's dick, and his boy cried out, hips bucking and thrusting his cock in his grasp. “Who can give you what you need? And who can do you all night long?” 

Dean presses his lips to John, kissing him softly as he whispers “Nobody…nobody, but you, Daddy.” 

That night, when they make love, John is tender with him, kissing his cheeks and soft lips as he slowly rolls his hips, pushing his big beautiful dick inside Dean’s slick hole with a groan while his son trembles in pleasure pain. Chest heaving and thighs quaking, Dean’s fat cock lays thick and swollen against his belly, and he throws his head back and moans as he grips his father’s shoulder. 

When he feels his father come inside him, warm and wet and sticky sweet, Dean comes untouched as his daddy makes sweet, dearly beloved love to him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *[Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78445.html?thread=28831597#t28831597)
> 
> *Song lyrics by Keith Sweat – Nobody


End file.
